Foolish GamesOneshot
by xSoPreppyx22
Summary: Season 3 fanfictWhat happens one night when Jude is all alone and completely bored out of her mind? And also thinking about Tommy? Well this girl is in for a huge surprise when an unexpected visitor shows upJommy ff


A/N: I have decided to write a oneshot ff for season 3 written in Jude's POV. This is my first oneshot so please tell me if it totally sux, lmao. Anywho, I don't own Instant Star because if I did Jude and Tommy would be together already, and I don't own the song 'Foolish Games' by Jewel

Jude's POV

You have been gone now for three months already. I always think that you left because I am only seventeen(in a half now) and that it would be wrong to be together. But I know that isn't the case, I know that you left because you are hiding something. I cry myself to sleep almost everynight now since you been gone. Hell, who was I kidding? I cry myself to sleep everynight since you been gone. But even as hard as I tried, I know I couldn't be mad at you. If you showed up at my house right now I would embrace you and and forgive you for leaving so abruptly like you did. But I know you won't show up right now, I don't know if you will ever show up.

I walked into the living room from the kitchen and plopped onto the couch kicking off my converses. I grabbed the remote off of the side table and turned on the TV. After flipping through all the channels I finally gave in and switched the TV off. I decided instead to just listen to the rain as it hit the roof and cascaded down the windows. There was no one home, Mom was still with Don, Sadie was at college, and Dad was on a business trip. So being as silent as it was I was able to listen to the soothing sound of the rain. But here I was sitting home on a Saturday night at 7:00 at night and nothing to do. But really I didn't care because it was the most peaceful night I had since you left, but I was still here thinking about you, like always.

Suddenly I was taken out of my thoughts as I saw flashlights flash through my window and then turn off and the soud of an engine being killed.As curious as I was I flew up from my couch and went to my window and peeked through the shades. And there you were. Standing in the middle of the street in the pouring rain. You took your leather jacket off and threw it over your shoulder, and just stood there looking at my house deciding wether or not you should knock

song:

'You took your coat off and stood in the rain,

you were always crazy like that.

And I watched from my window,

Always felt like I was outside looking in on you

end song:

Finally after about a good five minutes of me staring at you and you staring at the house, I could tell you made your decision because you made your way up to my house and knowcked on the door. I pulled myslef away from the window and practically sprinted to the door. I abruptly pulled the door open. You stood there soaked Just looking at me as I looked at you.

We continued to stare into eachothers eyes, staying silent until you finally decided to speak,

"It's raining", you reply absent mindidly, obviously having nothing to say

Song:

Dark eyes and cairless hair,

you were fashionably sensitive

But too cool to care

You stood in my doorway,

with nothing to say

Beside some comment on the weather

End song:

I know I said I would never be mad at you, but I really had to tell you how I felt about you leaving. "Thats all you have to say is, 'Its raining'! "What a dumb thing to say without talking to me in three months since you been gone!" I spat back at you as you just looked at me with a blank expresion, knowing that you deserved every word I said. "Did you know that I cry myself to sleep everynight since you left!" You didn't answer and rhetorical question I shouted at you. All you attempted to say was,

"I'm sor-"

"Don't even say you're sorry!" I interrupted you. Look, I know I know I said I would always forgive you but right now, like I said before, I really had to tell you how I felt

Song:

Well in case you failed to notice,

in case you failed to see

this is my heart bleeding before you,

this is me down on my knees and...

chorus:

These foolish games are tearing me apart,

and your thoughtless words are breaking my heart

yea you're breaking my heart.

End Song:

"Look, I don't know what to say to you but-"

You interrupted me by putting your hand up to my mouth and covering it to silence me. You pulled me outside in the pouring rain and into the middle of the street. At first I was startled by your sudden action. That is until you pulled me by waist and pulled me into a passionate kiss. And even though I was only in my socks right now, and getting soaked, I didn't care because this was a hell of a lot better then just embracing you in a hug. I deepened the kiss and put my arms around your neck. It was like all of our bottled emotions were being released in this kiss. After a couple of minutes we pulled away. We stared into eachothers eyes and smiled. And without any of us saying anything, I knew that from now and on everything would be all right, and that we would finally be together.

Song:

You pulled me outside,

and kissed me in the rain

'Cause you were always crazy like that.

Fin.


End file.
